Hazel Lily Potter
by MeganErika
Summary: Hazel Lily Potter is the daughter of James and Lily Potter and twin sister of Harry James Potter. She is intelligent and fun to be around with, though she spends a little too much time with Fred and George Weasley. This FanFiction answers questions about some parts in the Harry Potter Books.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Shout out to: ****_Kaylee13133 _****and ****_Cheorkee rememberer gamer98_**** for suggesting a Harry Potter FanFiction! **

**Before reading this, give my previous FanFiction, Truth or Dare with Da Demigods a read, please! **

**Finally, for those who read this FanFiction within the day that this FanFiction had first started must have spotted a Mary Sue (and I honestly have no idea what that is) and I deeply apologise for that, so thank you for pointing that out, ****_BlueNeutrino_****. The reason for this is because I've only written two short FanFictions before, and my ideas sometimes tend to just fill up in my head so quickly that I cram them into one chapter and forget to edit *rambles off*.**

**So, I've re-written the first chapter, and please give me criticism for mistakes that I have overlooked. Once again, I apologise for the horrible first chapter.**

"We need someone to make sure that Harry Potter lives to face Voldemort," muttered Albus Dumbledore, pacing his office in Hogwarts. "Someone close to him, someone intelligent…"

It was the night that Lord Voldemort had attacked Harry James, and James and Lily had died trying to attack him and his twin sister, Hazel Lily. Dumbledore was sending Harry to Privet Drive, where he can seek refuge due to his mother's blood, but James had died saving Hazel, who was actually hidden in a cupboard, but Voldemort thought that James was only trying to stop him from reaching Harry, and did not check the cupboard. Hazel had no one to seek refuge from, so Albus Dumbledore, for once in his life, was in a dilemma.

"Oh, Albus," said an exasperated Minerva McGonagall, "just send her to her uncle and aunt! Or, take care of her here, in Hogwarts!"

Dumbledore turned to McGonagall, saying, "Exactly! Minerva, what a great idea!"

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "What idea? Sending her to Privet Drive with Potter? Wasn't that the initial idea? Or…"

Dumbledore stopped pacing and said, "Yes, sending her to Privet Drive was the initial idea, but we need someone to make sure that Harry lives to face Lord Voldemort!"

McGonagall shuddered a little at the name, but said, "Didn't You-Know-Who die at Godric's Hollow? Didn't the war end?"

"No, Minerva, he didn't die. He was only stripped from his power, basically making him less than vapour, like a spirit! There is a possibility that he might come back, and Harry will have to kill him! His twin sister is an excellent idea!

"Once she's old enough to understand and control her magic, we can start to teach her. She would be the most intelligent witch Hogwarts has ever have!"

McGonagall sighed in defeat. "Fine, so be it."

_Nine years later…._

Hazel Lily Potter has learnt the basic spells that every first year witch should, and was now quite satisfied with herself, but was now craving for knowledge of her parents' death which had been kept from her for a really long time.

"I want to know about my past, Professor!" demanded Hazel.

Sighing, Dumbledore told Hazel how Sirius Black, the Secret Keeper for the Potters, had betrayed them, and was now in Azkaban. Unsurprisingly (as Hazel was an extremely brave and curious girl), asked to visit Azkaban, which was reluctantly agreed to by Dumbledore.

After finally finding Sirius Black's cell, Hazel was allowed to talk with Sirius Black.

"Um, Mr. Black?" Hazel said uncertainly. Sirius Black looked up from a corner in the cell, surprised that someone had addressed him that way **[A/N: Due to the fact that Hazel is humble, I mean, which ten year old girl is not humble?]**.

"I was wondering if you could tell me the truth about the day my parents died?"

Any sane person would not have trusted the "mass murderer" Sirius Black, but she did. Yep, you can call her a walking Sneakoscope.

**How was that for a re-written chapter?**

**Please Review!**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Thank you, to those who Reviewed! Yay!**

**_Bluepanda800_****: Whoa! *falls off chair* I've never been bombarded by so many questions before! I won't directly answer the questions, so keep an eye out for the response in the story!**

**Now on to the chapter!**

Sirius Black stared at Hazel Potter in disbelief. She trusted him? That was almost a dream come true! Someone trusted him!

He looked around warily, before saying, "Hazel, I can't tell you the whole story now, Dumbledore is out there. If you could come again alone, I will tell you – " Sirius broke off as Albus Dumbledore strode towards his cell. "Hazel," he said, "I think that we'd better go. You have lessons to attend to."

Oh, so Albus Dumbledore was training Hazel, thought Sirius. For what, Sirius wasn't sure, but he had no authority to intervene, even if he was her godfather.

Sighing, Sirius Black retreated into the shadows of his cell.

From that day on, Hazel Potter would sneak out off Hogwarts and travel to Azkaban (definitely not by Apparition or Floo) to meet with Sirius Black. She brought food for his nutrition and water for his hydration, and he told her what had happened.

"You see, Hazel, James, your father, was my best friend. We remained friends till he died. I was the best man for his wedding with Lily, and I'm your godfather…."

However, Hazel's visiting time was cut short when she realized that Dumbledore had found out, and he had sent Severus Snape to stop her from going back to Azkaban.

"I'm only going to the Quidditch field!" she shrieked in his face, although it was a lie. "I'm going to use the school broom! Is that so hard?"

"Dumbledore knows where you've been going, Potter," he said icily. "It is best that you remain here."

You let out a yell of rage and pushed past him, only to find herself being dragged back.

"Let me _go_, you jerk!" **[A/N: I don't believe I just made Hazel call Snape a jerk, but I did.]**

Snape let go of Hazel in surprise, and Hazel raced out to Hogsmeade and escaped to Azkaban again.

"Sirius," she said upon squeezing into the cell through the bars due to her small frame, "I don't think I can visit again when school reopens. I'll try and visit you during Christmas and summer break, but…" Hazel trailed off, and Sirius patted her head.

"Don't worry, I'll survive."

Smiling, you snuck out of the cell and made your journey back to Hogwarts.

"Professor!" Hazel said, outraged.

"Professor, you can't stop me from seeing my godfather!"

"Yes I can, Hazel," said Dumbledore calmly. "You can't visit him. He killed your parents."

"He did NOT!" you retorted. "Sirius did not betray my parents. You can't stop me! I _will_ return to Azkaban. I know more things about this place than you can imagine!"

With that, she stormed out of the Headmaster's office and into her room, which happened to be one of the spare rooms in Hogwarts.

Hazel would have chosen to live in Azkaban and starve with Sirius if he hadn't persuaded her to continue her education. Although she had already learnt most spells, potions and charms from your lessons, she still had a lot to learn.

"Why did I have to be living in Hogwarts," Hazel sighed. "I would much rather go live with Harry at the Dursleys!"

**Sorry! I know I didn't update for nearly a month, but spare me the lecturing and hear me out!**

**I'm having this MAJOR examination, and my mom is making me revise like crazy. Try revising from 8 to 10 pm while sitting in an awkward position so when you went to sleep and wake up the next morning, your hip hurts like the Cruciatus Curse!**

**I'll try updating as frequent as I can, but don't say I didn't tell you if I didn't update for two months!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Thanks for Reviewing, so here are some Review responses:**

**_WarriorPrincess19_****: Trust me, Hazel will meet the twins soon. Sirius will get out eventually, but I'm trying to follow Rowling's plot as best as I can, so that will follow the plot with a different explanation.**

**Grammar error in the previous chapter: **_You let out a yell of rage…_ _You_ should have been She. _Smiling, you snuck out of the cell… __you _should have been she. **Apologies for my mistakes.**

**And then, I forget the disclaimer….**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. He belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me. Hazel Potter belongs to me.**

Dumbledore insisted that Hazel travel by the Hogwarts Express on September 1, so, Hazel had to Floo to a random wizard's home, apologise, nearly get beaten up by a stick, and run to the Kings Cross Station.

Hazel had packed her luggage and small sling bag last night, so she wasted no more time to put her luggage on the Hogwarts Express, shoulder her sling bag and find a compartment.

Hazel quickly found an empty seat, as she was rather early, and opened her bag to check on her items: wand – check, bag of money – check, random textbook – check, robes – check. When Hazel was sure that she had all of her items, she re-read the textbook, which happened to be the Transfiguration textbook. Just when she was only on the first few pages, someone pushed her off the seat and the page crumpled.

"Hey!" Hazel shouted at the offender. "Have some manners and respect, will ya?"

The offender turned to look at you, and you realized that he had bleach blonde hair, fair skin and sharp features. "Says the person speaking to a Malfoy."

He must've expected you to bow on the ground and apologise, but Hazel stood straight up and slapped him across the face. "Says the person talking to a – " Hazel paused just in time. She nearly said Potter. To cover up for her hesitation, she glared at him harder and said, "Says the person who looks bleached enough to be an albino ferret!" With that, Hazel whipped her head around, her long red hair whipping his face, before walking away. There was no point sitting there.

Hazel walked down the train, and shook unsteadily when the train moved. She finally found a compartment that was only occupied by two students. She knocked on the door and asked, "May I sit here? The others are full."

The boy with freckles and red hair pointed at her, his mouth wide open. "Ginny! W-what are you doing here? You're supposed to be going home with Mum!" Hazel stared at him blankly, unsure why he was calling her Ginny.

The other boy laughed, and Hazel realized that he had a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. Hazel immediately lunged at him and hugged him.

"Harry!" she said.

Harry Potter looked bewildered at the hugging girl, so Hazel pulled back. "Don't you recognize me?" she asked.

Harry looked at Hazel for a while, before something clicked in his head. "Hazel! You really existed?" Hazel smirked. "Obviously."

The tall boy stood and asked, "What the bloody hell is going on? I don't know her, so how do you know her?"

Harry and Hazel laughed, before sitting together. Hazel extended a hand towards the freckled boy and said, "Hazel Potter, twin sister of Harry Potter. Nice to meet you." The boy shook her hand and said, "Ronald Weasley, but you can call me Ron. Pleasure meeting you, too."

Hazel perked up at the mention of Ron's last name, and said, "Weasley? As in, the Weasleys who are always born with red hair and freckles?" Ron nodded, and Hazel continued, "Whoa! I heard from Dum- well, I heard that your family was one of the nicest pureblooded families apart from the Potters in the world! What with Malfoy and Black, when we have Weasley and Potter!" Hazel held her breath, afraid that Ron or Harry might point out that she had almost slipped. She couldn't tell that she had been living at Hogwarts.

Ron nodded slowly, not expecting a compliment about his family. Hazel put her bag on the luggage rack and tied her red hair into a bun, twisting the strands and securing it with two rubber bands. "Here," she said, "perhaps you can distinguish me better from your sister. Is your sister going to Hogwarts soon?"

Ron nodded and said, "Yeah, she's going next year."

After a long while of catching up and jokes on Ron's part, the old witch with the trolley came down the aisle, and Hazel immediately stood. "You guys want anything? I'm going to the trolley." Ron shook his head, and said, "Nah, I've got sandwiches." The witch came down the aisle and asked, "Anything off the trolley?" Hazel and Harry stood together, and she nudged him, "Get something for Ron, too."

After Hazel had gotten a packet of Pumpkin Pasties, a chocolate frog and some licorice wands, Harry had come back with literally one of each snack on the trolley. He offered some to Ron, who happily took the licorice wand. After going halfway through the snacks, a round-faced boy stopped by to ask if they had seen a toad, and when the three of them has replied no, Hazel stood to help him find it.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"N-Neville," the timid boy replied. "Neville Longbottom."

Hazel's eyes lit up, and just when Neville was going to stop her from laughing at his name, she said, "Longbottom, you say? I heard that your parents were great Aurors in their time." Hazel didn't go further, because she knew what had happened to Frank and Alice Longbottom. They were put under the Cruciatus Curse to the point of insanity. The thought of looking at your parents sadly while they didn't recognize you was about as bad as losing them.

Hazel smiled in reassurance and whispered, "I'm sorry about what happened to them, Neville. It's about as bad as losing my own parents." Neville's eyes widened, and said, "You lost your parents?" Hazel nodded sadly. "They died, both by Voldemort's wand." When she saw Neville shudder at his name, Hazel chuckled a little. "Sorry, I probably shouldn't have said his name, but he's already dead, isn't he?"

After a moment's silence, Neville asked, "So, what's your name?"

"Hazel," she said. "Hazel…. Potter." Hazel was a little hesitant towards telling Neville her last name, but she did not expect the reaction coming from him:

"Potter? I thought there was only one – Harry Potter. I never knew that he had a sister."

"Twin sister, actually," Hazel corrected, asking another compartment if they had seen Neville's toad, whose name was actually Trevor. "Most people don't know about me. They either think I never existed or I was killed along with my dad and mom. So far, besides Harry and Ron, you're the only one I've told."

Neville blushed, not expecting to be that special. Just then, a bushy-haired girl called, "Neville! I've asked all the compartments but Trevor's not in any of them." She had a rather bossy voice. "Oh, hello," she said, when she realized that Neville wasn't alone.

She extended her hand. "Hermione Granger." Hazel shook it. "Hazel Potter." Hermione looked astounded for a moment before saying, "Potter? How can this be? You don't look anything like Harry Potter. I just met him in a compartment just now. He's got brown messy hair and green eyes while you've got – " " – straight red hair and brown eyes," Hazel finished. "Got that, but we inherited different traits from our parents. His eyes are from Mom; I got my hair from her. My eyes are from Dad; Harry got his hair from him. We're that different. I'm pretty sure even our personalities are slightly different. We're twins, though."

Hazel turned to Neville and said, "Sorry Neville, but I think I need to get back to my compartment before the boys start to get worried. Bye! It was nice meeting you two." With that, Hazel sprinted back down the aisle to her compartment.

When she was nearing her compartment, she spotted two stocky boys plus one thin and bleach blonde boy standing outside the compartment, apparently talking to someone inside. The thin boy turned his head a little to the left, and Hazel said, "Bloody hell."

**I've updated! Yay! I managed to squeeze something in between revision. **

**Who did Hazel see? Why did she say…what she said? Which house would she be going to in the Sorting? Next Chapter will reveal that!**

**Thanks for reading, and please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Thank you for Reading, and thank you, ****_Bluepanda800_****, for Reviewing for every single one of my chapters! If you're a silent Reader, please stay silent no more and Review to give me your opinion for my story. Constructive criticism is good, but no flames, please.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, he belongs to the awesome J.K. Rowling! I only own Hazel Potter.**

_"__Bloody hell."_

Malfoy turned to Hazel, and said, "Looks like we have a visitor."

"What are you doing at my compartment?" Hazel asked, looking quite impatient.

"Hazel is that you?" Harry called from inside the compartment.

"Yes, dear _brother_," Hazel replied, emphasizing the _brother_.

"Brother?" stated Malfoy. "You look nothing alike."

"So I've been told."

"So you've been told not to interrupt a person's conversation?"

"Ah, actually, it's up to the interrupting person to decide whether or not the person's conversation is worth enough to interrupt. Now, if you excuse, I'm going into my compartment." When Malfoy didn't move, Hazel made an attempt at pushing past, but stopped when his cronies blocked her way. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please, you'd think your two numbskulls would stop me?"

Hazel slid under Crabbe's widened legs, pushed past Malfoy and entered the compartment.

"Good to see you back," muttered Ron.

"Good to see you too," said Hazel. She turned to the recovered Malfoy and said, "Now, if you don't mind, please leave our compartment."

"No, I have some business to finish," said Malfoy. With an eyebrow raised, Hazel said, "Business? Aren't you a little too young to be starting a business."

Ignoring her, Malfoy turned to Harry and said, "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter – " "Harry Potter or Hazel Potter, Draco Malfoy?" interrupted Hazel. "Because, there's more than one Potter here."

" – You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, like Weasley. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared on his pale cheeks. He turned to Hazel with the same outstretched arm.

"Then, what about you, Hazel Potter?" he drawled. "I want to make up to you by helping you get away from people like them – " he nodded his head in Ron's direction, and Hazel held him back from pouncing on Malfoy.

"Oh, Malfoy," Hazel said calmly, "it's going to take more than friendship to make up for that."

She pointed her wand at him. "For example, get out of our compartment before I hit you with a nice little hex I found in the Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook. I don't think the deal is going to be closed when it comes to Potters."

Malfoy refused to move, and Hazel was about to cast the spell when Goyle cried out in pain. Ron's pet rat, Scabbers, had bitten him. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle retreated to their compartment and Hazel picked the fallen Scabbers up, returning the pet to his owner.

Just then, Hermione poked her head into the compartment and asked, "What _has_ been going on?"

When Hermione noticed Hazel slipping her wand into her pocket, Hermione gasped. "You haven't been fighting, have you?" "I would have if Scabbers hadn't bitten Goyle. I wanted to hex that Malfoy for throwing me out of an empty compartment."

"Now would you leave while we change?" asked Ron. Hazel took her robes from the sling bag and left the compartment with Hermione, choosing to change inside the toilets.

"No more'n four to a boat!" called the gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid.

In the end, Hazel, Harry and Ron managed to have a boat to themselves and the first years made their way up to Hogwarts. Outside the Great Hall, Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress, briefed the first years about the Sorting.

When she left the first years alone for a short while to tidy themselves up and for her to check to see if the students in the Great Hall were ready, everyone started whispering about how they would sort the first years.

"How exactly do they sort us into Houses?" asked Harry.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking," said Ron.

That made the other eleven-year-olds more terrified than ever, but Hazel was unfazed, and instead asked, "Do you have siblings in Hogwarts, Ron?"

"Yeah, twins in Gryffindor."

Hazel grinned and let down her red hair. "Well, let's see how they react when they see a Ginny look-alike in the Hall."

Professor McGonagall came out of the Great Hall and said, "Form a line and follow me."

As the first years entered the Great Hall, gasped of amazement emitted from them, except for Hazel, who had seen the Great Hall for most of her life.

"When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

Hazel chuckled softly at the sighs of relief. Hermione was Sorted into Gryffindor, so had Neville. Then, "Malfoy, Draco," was called. The Sorting Hat cried, "SLYTHERIN!" and looked as if it barely touched his head.

After a while, Professor McGonagall said, "Potter, Harry!" Silence overcame the Great Hall, and Harry nervously sat on the stool. Hazel anticipated the cry of the Sorting Hat, but it seemed like Harry and the Sorting Hat were having a telepathic debate. Finally, the Sorting Hat cried, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table full of Gryffindors cheered, while the Slytherins just looked glum. Then, Professor McGonagall called, "Potter, Hazel!" Hazel could almost here the jaws of nearly everyone drop and land on the floor when they heard her name, and Hazel didn't waste a moment to smirk at the Weasley twins' looks of astonishment before the Sorting Hat dropped over her eyes.

"Ah, twin sister of Harry Potter? Yes, I see potential! Already immersed in learning magic, eh? Intelligent and witty, yes, you could go to Ravenclaw. Or, humble… perhaps Hufflepuff? What about Slytherin? I see that you have capability of being able to control others… How about Gryffindor? Adventurous, yes, brave…"

"Just hurry up and put me in a House," Hazel thought impatiently. "Just don't put me in Slytherin."

"Well, then, better be… GRYFFINDOR!"

A wide smile spread on Hazel's face as the hat was removed from her head, and she made her way to the Gryffindor table. Not much applause followed her, as everyone was astonished that Hazel existed, but when she slipped into a seat next to Harry, Gryffindor burst into cheers again.

After the Sorting (when Ron had been sorted into Gryffindor), Dumbledore said a few words, and the feast began. While piling her plate with food, the Weasley twins, who had introduced themselves as Fred and George (or Forge and Gred, as they had greeted her) asked, "Are you sure your not Ginny in disguise?"

Hazel shook her head, and said, "I'm not Ginny, because if I was, I wouldn't be able to inherit the exact same hair my mom had and the exact same eyes as my dad. I would have freckles, too, and I wouldn't be able to call Harry my brother either."

The twins shrugged identically. "Fair enough."

After the feast, and lots more talking with other Gryffindors, the first years were led to the Gryffindor tower, which Hazel had no problem finding, by Percy Weasley, the fifth year prefect who, as most of you might have noticed, was also a Weasley.

"Caput Draconis."

Once the first years had found their dormitories, as well as their luggage, which had been brought up to the rooms, everyone settled in to sleep. Hazel managed to call dibs on the bed next to the window (because who can't fall asleep without staring into the starry night?).

Hazel was perfectly aware that with two Potters in the same year, same house and same classes, they would drive Severus Snape insane, because, if you looked at them cross-eyed, you could see the eleven-year-old replicas of James and Lily Potter.

**And that, my fellow readers, is the reason why Hazel is red-headed and brown-eyed. **

**Thanks for Reading and please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I am so sorry I didn't update. Really. My exams just finished (yay!) so I should be able to update more frequently.**

**_Bluepanda800_****: Ah, see, if you scroll back up to chapter 2, I wrote "**With that, she stormed out of the Headmaster's office and into her room, which happened to be one of the spare rooms in Hogwarts.**"** **See 'spare rooms'? She is cooped up there during the school term, and the house elves will bring her food. Sad life, right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I only own Hazel Potter.**

Over the next few days, Hazel and Hermione became study buddies, and could be seen chiding Harry and Ron for not doing their homework or asking to copy their own homework. Whenever they asked, Hazel would kick their shins from under the table, or turn around to leave.

"Hazel, why won't you just let us copy your homework? Just one line," pleaded Ron. Hazel let her head hit the table with a thump.

"Ron, why won't _you_ just _do_ your _own_ homework," she retorted. She rolled up her parchment, put it in her bag, and folded her arms. "Try doing your homework without peeking at mine."

Ron turned to Hermione. "Please? Just once?"

Hermione sighed, and said, "Fine, I'll just give you tips this time." Hazel shook her head disapprovingly. In her mind, she thought that the boys should at least put in some effort in their own homework and do it by themselves.

"I'm going up to the girls' dormitories first. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning," she said, leaving Ron looking at Harry disappointedly.

"Harry, why did you have to have a sister like her?" he complained.

A pillow sailed across the common room and hit Ron directly on the head.

"I heard that, Ron!"

Then, it came the Potions lesson. Harry was always telling Hazel that Snape hated him, but Hazel just rolled her eyes.

"Oh please," she said. "Snape doesn't hate you. He hates _us_."

Snape burst into the potions room dramatically, making Hazel roll her eyes again. That dramatic teacher.

"Ah, Harry and Hazel Potter," he drawled upon stopping at their names while taking roll call. Hazel put her head in her hand and looked utterly bored. "Our new – _celebrities_."

Hazel would've spoken up that she wasn't a new celebrity, and neither was her brother. They were famous for surviving Lord Voldemort's attack. It wasn't as if Severus Snape was just born yesterday.

He moved on.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Hermione was on the edge of her seat, obviously eager to prove she wasn't a dunderhead. Hazel still appeared uninterested. She didn't really care.

"Potter!" he suddenly said. Hazel raised an eyebrow. Snape looked at Harry instead. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry looked utterly confused. "I don't know sir," he said, while Hermione's hand had shot to the air.

"Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything."

Hermione's hand went unnoticed.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand even higher without leaving her seat, and Hazel fought the urge to tell her to put her hand down. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were snickering.

"I don't know sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Snape _still _ignored Hermione's hand.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this, Hermione stood up, her hand reaching towards the ceiling.

"I don't know," Harry said quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

A few people laughed, and Hazel let her head hit the table. Harry sure didn't know that Severus Snape wasn't one to be messed with.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. He started to explain the answers of the questions, and Hazel deliberately yawned. He turned to her. "Would you rather answer the questions that your idiot brother can't answer?" he asked.

Hazel smirked. He knew that she knew the answer. "No, no," she said with far more cheek than Harry. "Professor, do go on. If my idiot brother can't answer, how better would I do? Let's hear it from the Potions Master. Surely you can't be beaten by an 11-year-old?"

Snape narrowed his eyes at Hazel. She knew that Snape would be embarrassed if she said the answers right now. He continued the explanation and said, "Well, why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. "A point will be taken from Gryffindor House for each of your cheeks, Potters."

Snape then put everyone in pairs. He sent Hazel to the other side of the dungeon to pair up with Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin. Hazel knew he was having a splitting headache seeing Hazel and Harry together.

"Let me do all of the work," said Pansy. "You can't be any better than that idiot brother of yours." Hazel nodded. "Try not to melt the cauldron, Parkinson. I doubt you'll be able to make a perfect potion." Pansy hissed and worked on the potion. Hazel just sat there, watching Snape walk around the classroom.

"Miss Potter, why aren't you helping your partner?"

Pansy launched into an explanation about Hazel being so full of herself and forcing her to do all the work. Hazel rolled her eyes. "Professor, I'm afraid that Pansy meant that I wanted to do the potion alone. Unfortunately, the ingredients we have now aren't enough. I was just about to go and get some more."

Snape narrowed his eyes at Hazel. "Miss Parkinson, let Miss Potter take the cauldron."

Pansy gasped. "Professor, what if she messes it up?"

"No, Miss Potter can't afford to make a mistake after her brother."

Hazel took control of the cauldron and she managed to make a perfect sample of the cure for boils by the end of the class. The same couldn't be said for Harry. He lost a point from Gryffindor again for not telling Neville not to put in the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire.

Two hours later, Hazel left the dungeons with Hermione telling her how she would've been able to finish the potion if she had more time. Hazel then told her that she completed the potion in one hour and forty-five minutes.

"You must be joking," said Hermione. "Nobody managed to finish the potion. How could you _possibly_ manage – " Hermione stopped when Hazel took out a glass vial from her pocket. When Snape wasn't looking, she had scooped some out of the cauldron and slipped it into her pocket.

"I was going to give it to Neville since he's got the boils. But never mind. Madam Pomfrey should be able to take care of him. I'll just hand this to Parkinson. Maybe throw it more like it," she said with a smirk.

"But, throwing it at her? You could get detention!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Oh, ignore detention. I'd like some payback for her false explanation to Snape."

True to her words, Hazel launched the glass vial at Pansy Parkinson when she was on her way to dinner. The vial hit Pansy's shoulder and she screamed. Though the potion didn't harm her, she had to go back to her dormitory to change.

Hazel shared the story with Hermione, and the two couldn't sleep that night. They were too busy snickering.

**I know the story isn't living up to the summary, but I'll probably wait till the first-years' flying lesson. Then Fred and George will come into the picture.**

**Thanks for Reading and please Review!**


End file.
